Running
by FrozenFears
Summary: Sasuke runs away from Konoha after Naruto and Sakura are engaged. Sasuke has been rejected by Naruto without Naruto not even knowing it himself. Sasuke decideds to go to Otogakure,and will it change his life in a good or bad way?
1. Otogakure

Sasuke began to unpack the few items he had. The small apartment had a few peices of furniture that were important, but he would have to get food soon or later. Only twenty minutes later Sasuke was done unpacking, he only had four boxes. Sasuke had ran away from Konoha to go to Otogakure, one of the farthest cities from Konoha.

A muffled knock came from the room over. Sasuke got up slowly and walked to the door. He opened it slightly and saw the man who let him stay here for free, Kakashi Hatake. He was an odd man, always wore a mask and had gray hair and was probably only in his mid twenties.

"Can I help you, Kakashi?"

"Yes I was wondering would you like to have dinner with me? Seeing as you need to be showed around and you probably have no money." Kakashi smiled, but you couldn't really tell because of his mask.

"Sure," and that answer would change his entire life around.

Sasuke looked at the resteraunt in front of him. It had rainbows everywhere on the sign and happy mushrooms dancing on the windows.

"What the hell is this Kakashi?" Sasuke was kind of shocked.

"It's a gay resteraunt, duh!"

"And what makes you think I'm gay?! Besides people might think I'm together with you!"

"I feel a gay vibe from you, and they wont. I know the people here and they know I won't go for someone so young," Kakashi said walking inside.

"I'm 18,"

"So? I'm 26," Kakashi gave a big grin.

Kakashi and Sasuke sat at a table talking about the age difference and how Sasuke 'wasn't gay', while unfortunately a singing contest was being placed. The unfortunate part was that no one could sing very well. They ordered some food and waited till their food arrived.

"So why did you come here to the city of Otogakure? Did you have problems with your parents or did you finally decide to move out?" Kakashi asked.

"Well I've loved my best friend since we were five years old, and I've never had to courage to tell him because I was afraid of rejection. He always had a crush on one of our other friends, Sakura. Just a year ago they got together and I finally just gave up because they looked so happy together. Then the last time I saw my friends, which was at a house party, they told us all that they were engaged. I know that I gave up, but I couldn't stand being in the room I felt heart broken. It was like my world had just collapsed and his world was far away shining brightly without me. A few other things happened.. but I would rather not talk about it. So I ended up saying I was going on a ski trip by myself, which is normal for me, and I only took a few things so it wouldn't look like I was leaving for good. That's why I came here."

Flashback

_The music blasted, teens were drinking, and some were trying to talk over the music. This was always how every party was when they started winter break and this would be their last all together. This year they were graduating and some would be going off for college next year._

_"Everyone!" the party was interrupted by a Uzumaki Naruto. The music was lowered and everyone looked his way. " I would like everyone to know I am now engaged with my girl friend of a year, Sakura. "_

_There were cheers and congradulations. The few people that new that Sasuke loved Naruto turned and looked at him with the look of saying 'I'm sorry'._

_Gaara decided to speak up, " I thought you were gay?"_

_Naruto bursted out with laughter, "Me, gay? Hah nice one Gaara but I hate gays."_

_The gay or bisexual people in the room now looked down. This crushed Sasuke, he knew that even if he was engaged that he would never win his love. Sasuke looked at Gaara and Neji ,two of his friends who were in a secret relationship, he showed sorrow in his eyes like he was about to cry. Sasuke finally got the idea through his head a couple of times that Naruto would never love him and ran out of the house._

_When Sasuke got to his apartment, he lived alone because Itachi left a long time ago to become a music producer, he packed a few items no one would ever notice that were gone from his house and wrote a note:_

_**I've gone out for a ski trip, and i'm going alone again this year, don't wait for me. I'll be back in a week!**_

_**Sasuke**_

_Sasuke took this boxes and his money and got himself a cab to Otogakure._

End Flashback

"Love is a strong word to use.. and HA! I told you that you were gay," Kakashi pointed out.

"Shut up ok? I'm bisexual thank you very much. And yeah, well my love was strong enough break me, and now I'm going to break all of my ties with that place I use to call home. I'll make a new life here, a new identity, and I will never go back there ever again."

"..."

"Hn."

"Hey Sasuke?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you sing?"

"I'm not sure I've never sung before. Why?"

"Because these people in the contest suck! Why don't you go up there?"

"What? No!"

"Here's your food," the waiter said winking at Sasuke. Kakashi told the waiter to come closer and whispered something in his ear, the waiter nodded. "Of course Kakashi," he smiled and with that he left.

"Did you whisper something dirty in his ear?"

"I dont know you'll have to find out," the waiter got on stage and looked towards their table.

"Our next contestant is Sasuke Uchiha."

"Kakashi you didn't!"

"Yes I did. Now go up there," Kakashi got up and pushed Sasuke up to the stage.

Sasuke was nervous he didn't even know the song we was suppose to sing! The music began to play and Sasuke thought he knew the song, well it was worth a try.

_kawarihateta mi wo kogashite chigireta karada wo_

_yasashiku dakishimeru hitomi ni utsuru tsuki ha_

_iroawase "mou... modorenai yo" to_

_nakinagara kurikaesu noesis... kawaranai sekai ni _

_yurusareru koto naku tada ikiteiku dake_

_dakishimete nemureru no nara yasuragi wo ataeyou_

_eien ni sameru koto no nai shizuka na yume wo_

_itsukara ka wasureteita nukumori wo motomete_

_itsumade mo owaru koto no nai yami wo_

_arukitsuzukeru dake_

_kimi ha nakigara wo dakishime kowashite kieta_

_mono to madoiau aoku moeru honoo wo yurerugase_

_"dare ga... watashi wo tomerareru no"  
to kurikaesu noesis... kawaranai sekai ni yurusareru_

_koto naku tada kieteiku dake_

_itsuwari ni shibarareta nara yasuragi wo ataeyou_

_kono mune ni kizamaretsuzuku itami no naka de_

_kaeranai kioku dake ga nani yori mo _

_itoshisugite..._

_mou nido to sono hohoemi ni fureru koto ha nai_

Once the song ended people clapped, clearly he was the winner. Sasuke was bit embarassed and sat back down at his and Kakashi's table.

"Wow Sasuke your really good. Maybe a new part of your identity should be a singer.. we could probably go find some music producer that would give you a record deal!"

"And I think I might just have that person."

* * *

Song: Noesis by Gackt

hope you enjoyed =3


	2. Cereal anyone?

_Mou sugu kotoshi mo fuyu ga kuru yo Tonari ni ita kimi wa inai  
Nani wo omotte sugoseba ii no? "Aitai" ja dame kana?_

Suki doushi de wa nakatta ne Nanto naku tsuki ai hajime  
Jibun ni nai mono ni hikare Otagai ni suki ni natteta

"Zutto soba ni iyou" nante kimari serifu  
Kanawanai no shitteta

Betsu betsu no michi aruiteru kedo Atama kara kimi ga hanarenai  
Mou ichido furi muite kureru nara Kimi igai iranai

"Aitai" kedo sundeiru machi Tsutaeru shudan mo wakaranai  
Kotoshi no fuyu Kimi wa dare to nani wo shite sugosu no kana?

Kimochi ga aru no wa kitto  
Jibun dake nante omou to setsunai

Nanige ni sugita jikan to bamen Gendou ga kimi inaku nari  
Taisetsu na mono ni natte yuku Hanarete kidzuita yo

Ano koro wa koi ni koi wo shiteita ne  
Dakedo ima wa mune hatte suki to ieru

Mujaki ni warai au ano koro ni Modoritai to mado wo nagameru  
Afureru namida ga kimi to mita Yuki geshiki ga tokasu  
Mou sugu kotoshi mo fuyu ga kuru yo Tonari ni ita kimi wa inai  
Nani wo omotte sugoseba ii? "Aitai" ja dame nano kana?  
Yuki ga furi dasu

Akito Watanabe walked off stage after an eight hour show. Sweat was rolling down his body and with and open shirt on, all of the fan girls screamed. Everyone loved him, he knew it. His light brown hair higlighted with black making him look mismatched, his six packed body making him want to fuck you senseless, his naturally pale skin that made him like vampirish, and his cold black eyes which made him look like a badass. Yup he was the perfect Jrocker. The thing was Akito Watanbe wasn't his real name, it was Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke had shreded his duck butt hair and dyed most of his hair light brown. It made him look like a completely different person. Five years ago he went to his brother and asked for a record deal and got it, Itachi had helped him get a fake record and everything. Ever since then he's been living the dream life, he even had a girlfriend and her name was Reia.

She was a huge model and her looks proved her spot as "Number one model of Otogakure". She had long brown hair and her eyes were brown with a tint of green at times. She was skiny but she didn't starve herself, she was what they called an "hour glass figure". Sasuke had met her at one of his concerts two years ago at a VIP party at the Uchiha mansion. They immeaditly clicked, but no don't get Sasuke wrong she will NEVER be as good as Naruto. No matter what he'll always love Naruto and Reia could never take that away from him.

Flashback

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

_Kiba sat there watching TV when someone knocked at the door. He groaned, he was still having a hangover from the night before, but he still got up. When he answered the door Naruto was standing there with a worried look on his face._

_"Kiba! I'm worried Sasuke left the party last night upset and now he wont answer his phone! I don't know what to do."_

_"Look Naruto I'm sure his phone just died or something. It's nothing to get worked up about."_

_"I know. That is why your coming with me to his apartment!"_

_Yup Kiba knew his headache was going to get even worse._

_KIba and Naruto stood outside of Sasuke apartment. Naruto was knocking and ringing every two seconds making Kiba irritated._

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

_Knock. Kno-_

_Kiba stopped Naruto's hands before he could do anything else._

_"Look he hasn't answered in five minutes, maybe you should just use your spare key?"_

_"Oh right! I have that don't I?"_

_After getting the key out of his pocket he opened the door. A magical thing really, a key. They work wonders when you can't open a door, something Naruto didn't exactly know till now. They looked around the house and finally found a note in his room._

_**I've gone out for a ski trip, and i'm going alone again this year, don't wait for me. I'll be back in a week!**_

_**Sasuke**_

_"See, Naruto? He's fine. He just went on a ski trip alone and he'll be back in a week."_

_"Oh.. ok"_

_Naruto and Kiba walked out of the apartment and locked the door. Naruto suddenly turned around to Kiba, "How many days is a week?"_

_"Naruto... how did you get this far in high school?"_

_"... I copied Sasuke's papers?"_

End Flashback

While 'Sasuke' wandered around back stage Kakashi came up to him.

"Hey Akito were going to Suna next. Oh and by the way were picking up a few contestants."

"Contestants? When was there a contest?"

"Oh yeah that's right I didn't tell you a couple months ago.. We had a contest for one person and a few friends to stay with you at your mansion till you go on tour again and take them back home."

"What?!?!?! Kakashi I'm gonna kill you!"

Kakashi sweatdropped and scurried away like a mouse with a mad Akito right behind like a cat chasing its dinner.

Itachi walked into the tour bus looking for something to do. Of course he didn't HAVE to be here touring with Akito, but he wanted to support his little brother in disguise.

Rumble.

"Shhhh.... I know your hungry, stupid stomach."

Itachi went to the kitchen area and opened the cuboard. Something happened when he opened the cupboard though, he would have screamed but this was a funny site. There was Kakashi on the top shelf and he seemed to be stuck.

"Kakashi.. what the hell are you doing up there?"

"Hiding from Sasuke. Shh I'm being a ninja!!"

Sasuke ran onto the bus out of breathe, "Itachi! Have you seen Kakashi I lost him in the hoard of fangirls."

Itachi closed the cupboard door, "Nope, haven't seen him."

Kakashi did a mental 'whew' that was until..

"Hey, Akito. Could you get me some cereal?" Itachi smirked evilly sitting down.

'Fuck,' whispered Kakashi.

"Fine you lazyass," Sasuke opened the cupboard and saw Kakashi. "Ha! I've got you now!"

Lets just say that Itachi never got his cereal and Kakashi will probably never be able to reproduce or see out of his left eye for a while.

* * *

Song: Snow Scene by Antic Cafe/AN Cafe/Antique Cafe

=3 thanks to xNorix, moopad, and my buddy Yuzuki Takahashi

Hope you guys enjoy this chapter too.


	3. What the hell bastard?

'Sasuke' looked out the window of the tour bus watching the trees and grass turn into sand. Tonight he had a show, but it was only two hours because there were other bands there as well. After the show he would meet the people who would have to live with him for more than a year and then go to the autographing corner. Oh joy. At least he was at peace for now because he always decided to ride in a different tour bus with Itachi and Kakashi. It wasn't that he didn't like his other members, but he couldn't stand them fighting! Karin and Suigetsu always fight about the stupidest crap ever screaming like they were going to get their dick chopped off or something. Oh did I just tell you Karin's secret about having a dick? My bad, not there was Juugo and Sai, they were even worse and it wasn't because they were loud oh no it was the opposite! They would sit and stare at eachother for hours not blinking, Sai had that fake smile while Juugo had a look like he was gonna kill you. Juugo was usually calm around Sasuke, but people can snap sometimes can't they?

Sasuke began to fall asleep when he got bored of looking at a bunch of sand.

A few hours later he woke up to the bus stopping and people getting on. He felt someone sit on his legs, he slowly opened his eyes and saw it was Karin.

"Get off, Karin."

"But why Akito-kun? Don't you love me?" She gave him a pouty look and tried showing her breasts.

"Ok number one, I have a girl friend who I love very much and number two, I don't date girls who have a vagina and a dick."

"Oh you got told Karin!" Suigetsu said giving her the finger.

"You wanna know something Suigetsu? Your just mad because I didn't give you any when I first met you!"

"What?! That's so not... well ok I thought you were hot till you opened up your mouth and said something!"

Yup, this was "normal" to Sasuke. Sasuke pushed Karin off of his legs, stood up, and went to the small bathroom in the back of the bus. He did his business and made sure he looked good enough to step off of the bus. You know the media, they'll freak out if your eyeliner is smudged or your hair is frizzy. Eventually he thought he looked practically perfect and stepped out of the bathroom. No one was on the bus so he decided to get off. Looking around he saw the grassiest place he'd ever seen. Yeah, total sarcasm. Sasuke was now in Suna, THE sandiest place in the world. His band Falcon was going to play at the theatre here and after the show he would meet the winners of Kakashi's little 'contest'. Where was everyone anyways? Oh well more time for him to do his emoing.

Mazamero tsugeru wa ima mo nani yama na ii koe(lookin for me)  
Tada yuri asa wo moto mete sama yoru boku wa  
Yo ake made  
Sayonara kono sekai yo, kizushitsu dake no riaru nara  
Hitomi demo ukaitai, saisai nochi meta

Just like a stupid man madase menai(fukaku)  
Marui no mo ino kusari  
Just like a stupid man tsuki no mezame  
Anata wo sagasu mado o iakou  
Just like a stupid man dare to kenai(kizutsu)  
Boku wo chimaru kusabi  
Just like a stupid man tsuki no yoage  
Kono kokoro ga shito suri kimade

Boku no kotoba wa ikaifu no oretesu a~(you asking me~)  
Kedo tsutaetai kanjou shishoo ka chikaru nani mo kamo  
Sayonara kono sekai yo, anata no batsusai kuchu wa ni  
Kono mune no kane no ne wa darekai kibikika

Just like a stupid man bakura kitto(iro no)  
Mikau seina wo bucha  
Just like a stupid man ima mo sagase  
Saigo no kakeba anata wo otou mo  
Just like a stupid man kodoku youni(tooku)  
Madaka tsukana hikari  
Just like a stupid man sore wa yo ake  
Kono kokoro ga shinkatsuku fuma de

Anane kukono sekai a~ koarete shimau sono maeni  
Sake deto sena ka wo otsu ideishi no koega

Just like a stupid man uta yo kimi ga  
Imato kako to kore kara ni  
Just like a stupid man madase menai(fukaku)  
Marui no mo ino kusari  
Just like a stupid man tsuki no mezame  
Anata wo sagasu mado o iakou  
Just like a stupid man dare to kenai(kizutsu)  
Boku wo chimaru kusabi  
Just like a stupid man tsuki no yoage  
Kono kokoro ga shito suri kimade

Tonight he stepped off the stage not as tired as the other night. Must have been because it was only two hours. Walking around backstage he finally found Kakashi. To Sasuke it was surprising he was still even walking after what he did to him yesterday after finding out about the contest.

"So Kakashi where are the winners?"

"Their over there," Kakashi pointed at 13 people standing around in the distance with a lot of luggage. Sasuke sighed and began walking. When he reached the group it seemed like Kami really hated him lately. There stood his friends from Konoha, including his Naruto. What the hell has Kakashi gotten him into now?

Sasuke acted cooly but on the inside he was scared, "Hello, I'm Akito Watanabe. Obviously you all know who I am. I'm sorry if I seem bitter about this because well... I wasn't told about this until yesterday by Kakashi here."

"Troublesome," said a man in the front with his hair in a pony tail.

"Ok. Everyone get in two different groups please, each group will have seven people" Kakashi ordered.

Everyone looked around pairing up with best buds or just stepped aside. After a few minutes everyone had chosen a group. In the first group was Naruto, Kiba(&Akamaru), Gaara, Neji, Hinata, TenTen, and Lee. In the second group was Sakura, Ino, Shino, Shikamaru, Temari, Kankuro, and Choji.

"You all can choose buses while we're at the autographing corner. I'll see some of you later," Sasuke said hurrying away with Sai, Juugo, Karin, and Suigetsu.

"Hey Kiba," Naruto nudged Kiba.

"What?"

"He seems like a real arrogant bastard."

"If you say so Naruto, if you say so."

"O-M-G!! I still can't believe we're here! It's like a dream come true! I can finally have a chance at being Akito's wife!" Ino screamed.

"Shut up Ino pig! Akito will never like you!" Sakura slapped her.

"Oh no you just didn't! " Ino started pulling on Sakura's hair.

"Yeah, they are definatly not going in Akito's bus. You guys over here, follow me," Kakashi said and Naruto's group followed

It was pretty late when Sasuke got back to his tour bus at first he thought everyone was going to still be awake, but he was wrong actually. The only light you could see was from the street lights through the blinds. As far as he could tell there were dead bodies scattered all over the floor and chairs. He was pretty tired himself so he added himself to one of the many on the floor.

In the morning everyone got a rude awakening. "What the hell bastard?!" Sasuke woke up to see his head on a certain blonde's chest and several people laying on his legs. Everyone got up and were entertained by a blonde fuming at the famous Akito Watanbe. Akito himself was laughing, but this was just the beginning of a undescribable year with his old friends.

* * *

Sorry it took me so long to write it and that it's short. I've been really lazy and I didn't know what to write. Hope you like it!


	4. Grunting is a language?

"Forget about Akito, I want Sai," Ino whispered to Sakura. Ino was intrigued by how much Sai knew about penises. He talked about them like it was his family's history. Wouldn't you want to pay attention too? I mean, who knows that much about penises?

"Ino, you can do so much better. Like Choji or something," Sakura whispered back.

"Yeah right, I would rather go with L-" Ino was cut off by a certain white haired male.

"KARIN GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE BEFORE I CASTRATE YOU! YOU JUST RUINED MY ONLY TOOTHBRUSH!" Suigetsu looked like he was going to kill someone. Everyone pretty much guessed that the someone would be Karin herself.

"What the hell, castrate? I thought she was a girl..." Temari questioned.

"She just wants you to think that. Can't you tell? She doesn't tuck very well, troublesome people." Shikamaru pointed out. He shook his head, but kept his eyes closed.

"I told you I was sorry! I didn't mean to throw your toothbrush into the toilet that I took a shit in!" Karin screamed while hiding behind the couch Temari and Shikamaru were sitting on.

"How can you try to run away from each other on this crowded tour bus?" Kankuro questioned from his spot on the counter.

"We don't run. We hide and maneuver ourselves from each other," Suigestu answered moving his head around to see where Karin could have hidden.

"Whoa. You mean like... ninjas?!" Choji asked enthusiastically while he ate his BBQ chips.

"Sure?" Suigestu stated oddly giving Choji a 'WTF' look.

---

"Kakashi, in all honesty, I think you are one of the most gayest motherfuckers I have EVER met! I mean who the hell wears tidy widies with rainbows and dancing mushrooms?" Kiba roared in laughter.

"Hey! I bought these from my favorite gay bar slash restaurant. Do not insult them because I will sick one of the waiters there on you!" Kakashi pointed at Kiba threateningly.

"What kind of threat is that?"

"I CAN SMELL THE YOUTHFULLNESS IN THE AIR. ITS INTOXICATING, BUT YET IT IS LIKE MY ANTI-DRUG. NO ONE CAN SAVE ME BECAUSE OF THOW WISDOM SHALL NOT MIX WITH THE YOUTHFULLNESS OF YOUTH!"

"Does that even make sense?" Akito wondered.

"Everything he says is in a different language us friends don't even understand." Replied Neji.

"Why are there only two girls on this bus?!" TenTen complained.

"Because guys rule this entire circle of friends!" Naruto exclaimed.

"W-well T-tenTen we'll just have to d-deal with it." Hinata said just a little above a whisper.

Later on...

"So bastard is your house big enough for all of us?" Naruto asked.

"I'm not sure. My mansion is pretty big but we may have to have two to a room."

"Oh."

"COME ON GAARA, NEJI YOU CAN DO IT! IF YOU DO ALL TWO HUNDERED PUSH UPS YOU WILL BE THE MOST YOUTHFULL PEOPLE HERE! COME ON TWENTY MORE AND YOUR THERE!"

"It's all your fault Gaara! If you hadn't bumped into me we wouldn't be in this mess."

A grunt was heard. That's all Gaara ever really did anymore, grunting all the time.

"Shut up Gaara! Your voice annoys me so much."

"Dude, he didn't even say anything. He grunted," Kiba pointed out.

"Just because you can't understand him doesn't mean I can't!"

"What, did you study the history of grunting or something?" Kiba asked.

"No just any real man knows what he's saying."

Kiba stood there for a while looking confused until finally two hundred push ups were accomplished. Neji stood up sweating and patted Kiba on the back and shook his head.

* * *

_I'm sorry it's so short, but I couldnt think of anything else to write. _

_In the first chapter I did say Neji and Gaara were in a secret relationship. There IS a reason as to why they are acting so coldy to eachother now. [you can probably guess that they aren't dating anymore.]_


End file.
